Akahime Tatsuki
Akahime Biography Clans Information on the Akahime the Kresnik Character infoCharacters Name: Akahime Tatsuki Gender: Female Race: Kresnik Age: Birthday: Height: Measurements: Beliefs/Religion: Hobby: Basic description: Astrological signs: Chinese zodiac sign: Blood type: Family background: Birthplace: Home: History: Possessions: Pets: Hairstyle: Long red Body: Childlike and small Eyes: Violet Physical condition: Marks: Clothing: Hunter gear, bracers on her arm Personality-Likes: Dislikes: Vampires Fears: Goals: Occupation: Supernatural Creature Hunter/Ninja Hobbies: Favorite food: Least favorite food: Prized possession: Vernacular: Character behavior: Aptitude: Social and other pressure/problems: Relationships: Positive and negative characteristics: Personality: Other: Abilities-Physical: Enhanced Strength Blood Resistance-The ability of nocturnal entities (e.g. vampires) to suppress their 'thirst' or 'hunger' of blood. Capabilities Commonly vampires whom are users of this power; they can prevent their thirst from becoming a 'frenzy' when being in sight or in contact with blood. This enables them to be more dangerous because they can use human-like intelligence and strategy rather than raw strength. On the other hand, some vampires who have positive sides to humans are usually safer around them and can be capable of becoming their protectors Associations Blood Resistance The ability of nocturnal entities (e.g. vampires) to suppress their 'thirst' or 'hunger' of blood. Capabilities Commonly vampires whom are users of this power; they can prevent their thirst from becoming a 'frenzy' when being in sight or in contact with blood. This enables them to be more dangerous because they can use human-like intelligence and strategy rather than raw strength. On the other hand, some vampires who have positive sides to humans are usually safer around them and can be capable of becoming their protectors Associations Predator Instinct Vampire Physiology Limitations May take time to control If lost control, users may remain in a feral state for a temporary or permanent time. Could weaken their abilities due to the lack of feeding on blood Magical: Supernatural Detection- The power to sense and identify supernatural phenomena Also Called Insight Magical Awareness Magical Detection Magical Sensation Paranormal Awareness Paranormal Detection Paranormal Sensation Supernatural Awareness Supernatural Perception Supernatural Sensation Supernatural Sense Capabilities The user can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. Applications Enhanced Senses Power Detection Species Detection Limitations May only be able to detect particular supernatural activity/beings May be limited in range Detection may come in the form of a physical pain sensation Evil Sense- The power to identify evil in oneself or others. Also Called Evil Awareness Dark Chakra Sensing Dark Side of the Force Sense Capabilities Users are capable to recognize evil in oneself or others. They could tell how much evil is within them and how much power it went with it. Associations Aura Reading Darkside View Precognition Mediumship Sin Sense Limitations Might need to be in contact with the person in order to perform this ability. Could be corrupted from how much evil is in oneself or another person. May come in the form of pain. Other: Kresnik Physiology- The power to transform into or use the powers of a Kresnik.A sub power of Mythic Physiology and the opposite of Vampirism. Not to be confused with the Slavic Deity Kresnik. Also Called "Comedo de Lameo" "Cruor Crux Crucis" Crusnik Cruxim Krsnik Krusnik Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of a Kresnik (not to be confused with the deity), they are antithesis and immortal enemies of Vampires they refer to as Kudlak. Their power is considered to be far more superior than even the eldest of vampires. Kresniks unlike vampires are natural creatures to balance out the destructive nature of vampires. Though Kresniks have the power to wipe vampires out completely they understand that vampires are not necessarily evil, but destructive and balance must be maintained. Often in mythology a Kresnik is seen as a pure white creature while a Kudlak (Vampire) is seen as a dark tainted creature. Applications Animal Mimicry Apathy Blood Consumption Blood Empowerment Blood Manipulation Blood Property Manipulation Dark Arts Enhanced Bite God Mode Healing Blood Immortality Nature Manipulation Natural Weaponry Psionic Manipulation Sound Manipulation Strong Soul Supernatural Condition Supernatural Survivability Wing Manifestation Associations Mythic Hunter Physiology Mythic Physiology Slavic Deity Physiology Vampirism Limitations Some may only use Kresnik powers in the presence of Vampires. Some may only use Kresnik powers in a animal form. Some Kresniks can still be killed by decapitation. Blood Pressure Manipulation- The ability to manipulate the blood pressure in oneself or other living creatures. Combination of Blood Manipulation and Pressure Manipulation. Also Called Blood Pressure Control Blood Flow Manipulation/Control Haemo-Piezokinesis Sanguini-Nixukinesis Capabilities The user can manipulate their own blood flow, allowing them to enhance their own strength and speed. Thus, the user can increase or decrease one's blood pressure, they also also have the ability to induce heart attacks in other creatures by blocking the flow of blood to the heart (if given the latter skill). Applications Death Inducement by causing a heart-attack Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Associations Adrenal Activation Blood Manipulation Pressure Manipulation Limitations Accelerating one's own blood flow too much may strain the user's body. Enhanced Smell- The power of enhanced sense of smell. Variation of Enhanced Senses. Also Called Enhanced Smell-The power of enhanced sense of smell. Variation of Enhanced Senses. Also Called Enhanced Olfaction Hyperosmia Super Smell Superhuman Sense of Smell Capabilities Users can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but their nose. Some may even be able to detect lying, sicknesses or tumors by which hormones/smells they excrete. Applications Blindsight Enhanced Tracking Illusion Awareness - it's amazing how many people forget to add the smell. Lie Detection; by smelling chemicals released during a lie. Supernatural Detection Limitations May be sensitive to stronger smells or foul odors. Does not work when someone masks their scent. Does not work on odorless materials. Ability is nullified if the user's nostrils are clogged. As sneezing prevents the user from being able to use this ability, tactics such as sneezing powder can nullify this ability until the sneezing wears off. Hard to find someone if the user doesn't know their scent firsthand often requiring an object touched by the other person to get their scent. Other scents from an area that has a large amount of people such as a battlefield can make it harder to find a specific scent. Inodorosity nullifies this ability. Mythic Hunter Physiology- The ability to use the traits of the hunters of supernatural. An advanced form of Priestly Skills/Training. Also Called Death Hunters Hunters of The Damned The Chosen The Exalted Slayers Supernatural Hunters Capabilities Hunters are chosen whether through birth, prophecy, or a deity to hunt supernatural creatures. While normal hunters go after these creatures for sport or revenge these hunters are chosen and gifted with powerful means to combat those deemed unnatural or unholy. Some choose to hunt one form of prey such as vampires, werewolves, or witches where others choose to rid the world of all creatures that would threaten humanity. Hunters may wish to purify these supernatural beings by changing there ways but many seek to exterminate them all. However, there are hunters who go after creatures that wish to destroy the natural balance of both non-supernatural life and supernatural life. Applications Ability Intuition Divine Force Manipulation Enhanced Combat Enhanced Condition Enhanced Hunting Enhanced Preparedness Enhanced Trapping Exorcism Indomitable Will Inspiration Paranormal Expertise Power Immunity Purification Selective Invulnerability Supernatural Detection Weakness Detection Weapon Proficiency Associations Mythic Physiology Priestly Skills/Training Limitations Powers may only be specific to hunting one creature type. May require knowledge of prey May require knowledge of Hunters Powers may be removed if users fight there destiny.